sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Hamilton Camp
| birth_place = London, England, UK | death_date = | death_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | other_names= Bob Camp, Hamid Hamilton Camp | occupation = Singer-songwriter, actor, voice actor | years_active= 1946–2005 | spouse = | children = 6 | website = }} Hamilton Camp (30 October 1934 – 2 October 2005) was an English-born American singer-songwriter, actor and voice actor. Early life Camp was born in London and was evacuated during World War II to the United States as a child with his mother and sister. He became a child actor in films and onstage. He originally performed under the names Robin Camp and Bob Camp, later changing his name to Hamilton after joining the Subud spiritual movement. For a few years, he billed himself as Hamid Hamilton Camp; in this period, he was leader of a group called Skymonters that released an album in 1973 on Elektra. The band consisted of himself (vocals, guitar), Lewis Arquette (vocals, comedy monologues), Lewis Ross (lead guitar), Jakub Ander (bass) and Rusdi Lane (percussionist & mime). Career Camp's debut as a folk singer was at the Newport Folk Festival in 1960; and his first recording, with Bob Gibson, was Bob Gibson & Bob Camp at the Gate of Horn, from 1961. Over the next four decades he maintained a dual career as a musician/songwriter and as an actor. He appeared in nearly one hundred films and television programmes. Camp is probably best known, however, as the author of the song "Pride of Man", which was recorded by a number of artists, notably Quicksilver Messenger Service and Gordon Lightfoot, who included it as one of three covers on his first record. An early Gibson & Camp gospel song, "You Can Tell the World" was the opening track on Simon & Garfunkel's first album, Wednesday Morning, 3 A.M. As a singer, Camp had a minor hit with the song "Here's to You," which peaked at number 76 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in 1968. In 1969 Camp formed a group called The True Brethren with Waqidi Falicoff (guitar, vocals), Raphael Grinage (cello) and Loren Pickford (flute and saxophone). The four later composed the incidental music for the Broadway show Paul Sills' Story Theatre, which won two Tony awards and was nominated for best show in the 1971 awards. His voice work as "Elle" the robot policeman in the 1978 film Starcrash is a cult favourite and he had a memorable role in the 1976 Peter Bogdanovich film Nickelodeon. He also performed with the Chicago comedy troupe The Second City and the San Francisco satirical comedy troupe the Committee and appeared in a number of stage productions, including a 2004 production of A Midsummer Night's Dream at the Hollywood Bowl. His television work includes a supporting role on He & She, a sitcom starring Richard Benjamin and Paula Prentiss, which ran for one season in 1967–68. He guest-starred on popular television shows such as ''M*A*S*H'', Soap, The Mary Tyler Moore Show, The Twilight Zone, Starsky and Hutch, Cheers, The Andy Griffith Show, Bewitched, Gomer Pyle, USM.C., Three's Company and Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, as the older H. G. Wells. He appeared on two episodes of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine as Leck, a Ferengi and on one episode of Star Trek: Voyager as a Malon freighter pilot. In 1977, Camp appeared in three episodes of The Feather and Father Gang. In the 1978 opening season of WKRP in Cincinnati, Camp guest-starred in the fifth episode as Del Murdock, owner of Del's Stereo and Sound. He returned to WKRP as Johnny Fever's ex-wife's new fiancé. Also in 1978, he played Warren Beatty's valet, Bentley, in Heaven Can Wait. In 1980, he appeared as a semi-regular on Too Close for Comfort as Arthur Wainwright, the adventurous, youth-oriented boss of Henry Rush, and on the FOX sitcom Titus as Erin Fitzpatrick's alcoholic father, Merritt. He played Bart Furley, brother of Don Knotts' character Ralph Furley, on an episode of Three's Company, "Furley vs. Furley". He also voiced Professor Moriarty in the English dub of the anime series Sherlock Hound. He was the voice of Fenton Crackshell, aka GizmoDuck, on the Disney animated series DuckTales and its spinoff Darkwing Duck. He played the role of old Malcolm Corley in LucasArts' graphic adventure Full Throttle. He voiced the Prophet of Mercy in the 2004 video game Halo 2. He became Disney Studio's new voice of Merlin, following the death of Karl Swenson. Hamilton Camp also voiced for Hanna–Barbera; as Greedy Smurf and Harmony Smurf on The Smurfs series and all of HB's Smurf television specials, Count Dracula in Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf, Turk Tarpit in The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones, Mr. Gruber in Paddington Bear, The Grand Dozer on Potsworth & Co., Samurai Ghost on the episode "Now Museum, Now You Don't" from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo and Barney Rubble as a kid in The Flintstones Kids. Camp's final work was on the film Hard Four in early 2005, as well as a musical album produced by James Lee Stanley called Sweet Joy, completed shortly before his death. Personal life and death He married Rasjadah Lisa Jovita Cisz in 1961, and they had six children. His wife Rasjadah died in 2002. Camp died of a heart attack on October 2nd, 2005. He was survived by his six children and thirteen grandchildren. The causes of death was given by the coroner as cardiac tamponade, dissecting aortic haemorrhage, and atherosclerotic cardiovascular disease. Discography * Bob Gibson and Bob Camp at the Gate of Horn (1961, Rhino) * Paths of Victory (1964, Collectors' Choice Music) * Here's to You (1967, Warner Brothers Music) * Welcome to Hamilton Camp (1967, Warner Brothers Music) * (1973, Elektra) * (1978, Mountain Railroad Records) * ''Mardi's Bard (2003, DJC) * Sweet Joy (2005, Beachwood) Filmography * Bedlam (1946) as Pompey (voice, uncredited) * Mrs. Mike (1949) as Tommy Howard * The Happy Years (1950) as Butch Sidney (uncredited) * Outrage (1950) as Shoeshine Boy * Dark City (1950) as Bobby – Boy (uncredited) * Kim (1950) as Thorpe (uncredited) * When I Grow Up (1951) as Bully * The Son of Dr. Jekyll (1951) as William Bennett (uncredited) * Week-End with Father (1951) as Pianist (uncredited) * My Cousin Rachel (1952) as Philip – Age 15 (uncredited) * Titanic (1953) as Messenger Boy (uncredited) * Ride Clear of Diablo (1954) as Andrew O'Mara (uncredited) * Executive Suite (1954) as Roger Ingoldsby * The Black Shield of Falworth (1954) as Organ Grinder (uncredited) * Mardi Gras (1958) as Organ Grinder (uncredited) * The Perils of Pauline (1967) as Thorpe * The Graduate (1967) as Second room clerk (uncredited) * Cockeyed Cowboys of Calico County (1970) as Mr. George Fowler * Nickelodeon (1976) as Blacker * Smokey and the Bandit (1977) as a state trooper. * American Hot Wax (1978) as Louie Morgan * Rabbit Test (1978) as Misha * Heaven Can Wait (1978) as Bentley * Starcrash (1978) as Elle (English version, voice) * Roadie (1980) as Grady * All Night Long (1981) as Buggoms * SOB (1981) as Mr. Lipschitz * Evilspeak (1981) as Hauptman * Eating Raoul (1982) as John Peck – Dishonest Wine Buyer * Safari 3000 (1982) as Feodor * Young Doctors in Love (1982) as The Others – Oscar Katz * Twice Upon a Time (1983) as Greensleeves (voice) * Under Fire (1983) as Regis Seydor * Meatballs Part II (1984) as Col. Bat Jack Hershey * The Rosebud Beach Hotel (1984) as Matches * No Small Affair (1984) as Gus Sosnowski * City Heat (1984) as Garage Attendant * It Came Upon the Midnight Clear (1984) as Meek Angel * The Jetsons Meet the Flintstones (1987) as Turk Tarpit (voice) * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) as Phantom Father (voice) * Bird (1988) as Mayor of 52nd Street * Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) as Dracula (voice) * Bridesmaids (1989) as Ridgefield * Arena (1989) as Shorty * Betty Boop's Hollywood Mystery (1989) (voice) * The Little Mermaid (1989) (voice) * Dick Tracy (1990) as Store Clerk * Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers (1990, TV Series) as Mountie / Chief Beetlebreath (voice) * Megaville (1990) as Dr. Skutnik * Let's Kill All the Lawyers (1992) as Marcus * Attack of the 50 Ft. Woman (1993) as Prospector Eddie * The Pebble and the Penguin (1995) as Megellenic 2 (voice) * Full Throttle (1995) as Malcolm Corley (voice) * Gordy (1995) as Father Pig / Richard the Rooster (voice) * All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) as Chihuahua (voice) * Almost Heroes (1998) as Pratt * Dr. Dolittle (1998) as Pig (voice) * Joe Dirt (2001) as Meteor Bert * Wishcraft (2002) as Chief Bates * The 4th Tenor (2002) as Papa * Brave: The Serch for Spirit Dancer (2005, video game) as Grey Bear (voice) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2006) as Country Dirt Grome / Man (voice) * Hard Four (2007) as Bix Karew (final film role) References External links * * * * * Category:1934 births Category:2005 deaths Category:20th-century American male actors Category:American male child actors Category:American folk singers Category:American acoustic guitarists Category:American male film actors Category:American folk guitarists Category:American male singers Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:American Subud members Category:Disease-related deaths in California Category:Elektra Records artists Category:English emigrants to the United States Category:English folk singers Category:American singer-songwriters Category:English singer-songwriters Category:English male singers Category:English folk guitarists Category:English male child actors Category:English male film actors Category:English male voice actors Category:20th-century English male actors Category:20th-century American singers Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Hanna-Barbera people Category:20th-century American guitarists